


You Don't Owe Me Anything

by TheTorturedHero



Series: The FakeAHCrew [2]
Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Slow Build, hints of ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTorturedHero/pseuds/TheTorturedHero
Summary: After a few days of messing around, the crew finally convince Ryan to tell Jeremy the truth.Jeremy gets a little more than he thought he would.Can be a stand alone, but best read with previous work.





	You Don't Owe Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You don't owe me anything, I mean it."  
> "I don't owe anybody anything."

*** 

"So you're  _not_  going to tell him?" Michael asked, mid chew at the breakfast table.  

It wasn't really morning, but it was 11am and that was early enough for everyone. Jack was currently working on bacon while Geoff was brewing coffee. Gavin was sat opposite Michael, half asleep, open mouthed and drooling, head mushed against the counter. Ryan was currently testing how many sugar loops he could stack and balance on Gavin's head.   

So far it was four. Michael was mediating.  

"Why would I do that?" Ryan countered with a smug smile as he placed the fifth and Michael huffed around his mouthful.  

"Because he thinks you're going to kill him." He pointed with his spoon. "Nice by the way. It's distracting."  

Ryan paused mid placement. "This or the other thing?"  

"No this is great. Keep doing what you're doing. The other thing is annoying."  

"How is it annoying again?"  

"Because he thinks he's going to die Ryan!"  

Michael laughed before shoveling another spoonful into his mouth, Ryan chuckled and the gesture knocked one loop free. "Oh no."  

"You have to start over now."  

"That wasn't a rule."  

"Hey, I let you mess with Gavin. That's my territory alright. I  _make_  the rules, now start stacking before he wakes up."  

Ryan huffed and flicked the remaining loops from Gavin's head before grabbing a new handful out the box and starting over, he went straight for two out of spite.  

"I don't wanna tell him, besides I'm not the one who convinced him I was going to kill him, you assholes did that all on your own."  

Jack pointed back with the spatula. "I didn't."  

"Yes you did." Geoff exclaimed causing Gavin to stir. Ryan shot him a glare, hand hovering in the air, sugar O between his fingers.  

"Geoff please," Michael held up a hand once again mid chew. "and he's right, we all added to the pot."  

"So there you go, you tell him."  

"He won't believe us at this point, plus it'll be more fun sticking him alone in a room with you." Michael snickered, Ryan chuckled and nodded leaning down to place his now sixth loop atop Gavin's head. "This is incredible, see if you can get some bacon on there."  

"You're not wasting my bacon." Jack scolded before placing the mountain of bacon that sat upon the plate down between everyone and circling around to set up her own meal. Geoff side stepped to give her room to get coffee and grabbed a piece.  

Ryan threw his handful of loops away and grabbed a new handful from the plate and began happily chewing away as he watched the slow but steady wobble of his sugar tower.  

"Fine, but I'm doing it  _after_  the job today. And you idiots don't get to tell anymore tall tales alright?"  

"Deal."  

Jack slammed her cup of coffee down on the counter and sugar loops were thrown into the air as Gavin shot up with a shriek.  

"My tower!"  

Michael's cackle rang out through the kitchen.  

***  

Gavin was sat on the floor in front of the TV, watching Jack and Michael race each other. One hand holding a coke and the other dipping into a bowl of popcorn.  

Geoff was up at the office setting up the final touches on their job later that day. They were killing time mostly, they could have been preparing for their deal, double checking the security footage, making sure they had all the exits covered, all that basic stuff.   

But no, what a time waste, plus video games were way more fun to spend hours staring at.  

Jeremy stumbled out of his room, woken by the noise only a little while ago and padded his way down the hall towards the rabble. He cleared his eyes with the backs of his hands and watched from afar as Michael and Jack began yelling about 'unfair buncing' before strolling into the kitchen.  

He could smell bacon that was for sure and coffee, coffee smelt like a great idea.  

"Morning."  

He stopped in his tracks. Ryan had some kind of leaflet in one hand and a half-eaten strip of bacon in the other, slowly chewing as he looked at Jeremy across the counter.  

"Hi." Jeremy was suddenly very aware that he was unarmed. "I'm just gunna go away now."  

He tried to back away but two hands grabbed his shoulders, (not making him jump, there is no proof), and holding him in place. Damn it Gavin.  

"Hey, Jeremy! Man, you got up early today."  

"Ha ha very funny." Jeremy shrugged his hands off and took a step into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee pot sitting half empty on the counter top. He watched from the corner of his eye as he filled his cup as Gavin and Ryan had some unspoken conversation that ended with Ryan mouthing what looked like 'fuck you' before Gavin gave up and walked off back to his place by the TV. Ignoring Jack and Michael's protest of him blocking the screen.  

"So, any plans for before?" He tried to ask causally and Ryan nodded to the sheet in his hands.  

"Possibly, I've been trying to get this crossbow to work for weeks now but I think it's missing something," Jeremy chocked a little on his coffee. "I don't know, I'll figure it out."  

Ryan smiled at him. He actually smiled. In his dressing gown. No face paint. Hair in a man bun.  

Jeremy had never been so afraid.  

"Well I hope it works out for you." He let out a sharp laugh and began walking away, quickly. "Oh wow Gavin was right, didn't sleep long enough, just gunna go back to bed and make sure I'm ready for later."  

"… You just got coffee?" Ryan had the audacity to sound perplexed.  

"Yeah well, I'm gunna need this too, for later, when I actually do get up. So you know...."  

"I... But I don't know." Jeremy needed to move faster.  

"You'll understand, one day, hopefully!" Fake laughing never hurt so much.  

Jeremy tried his best not to slam his door shut behind him and practically threw himself again it. He let out a heavy sigh and put his head in his hands, the best he could without spilling his coffee, and began to think about all the ways he could fake his own death before 4pm.  

***  

"I need to talk to you."  

Oh god. This was it. This was how it ended.   

Jeremy slowly looked up from his gun he was currently disassembling at the table, fingers curled around what remained of the weapon, and kind of wishing it was whole again just so maybe he had a chance to save himself, to see Ryan looming over him. His hair was hanging loose and arms were crossed over his chest as he stared down at him. Why was everyone in this god damn crew so freaking tall.  

"I erm-"  

"No, not here. Follow me." Ryan's voice was low and steady, even without the mask or the paint he managed to strike fear into every inch of him. He understood why the Vagabond was one of the most revered and threatening figures of all Los Santos. The dude was fucking terrifying.  

"Oh o-okay." Ryan began to walk away and Jeremy decided that if he was going to die, there wasn't really a point to making any smart choices now was there. "Wait."  

He tried to sound defiant, he really did.   

It felt more panicked.  

Ryan stopped dead anyway, and Jeremy decided that making any choice other than this was the smart choice.   

"Oh god, oh god. Okay. You're mad, I get that. I overstepped and I'm sorry, the guys told me to keep my mouth shut and I have and I gave you space and," This was coming out a lot faster than he'd planned but now he'd started he couldn't stop. "look the other night I didn't mean to strike a nerve okay and the guys, really it's their fault! I mean it's not like they warned me! Okay, this crew shit doesn't come with a guide sheet like 'Hey don't poke the Vagabond about his past or he'll eat your fucking face while you sleep' nobody told me that!"  

He watched as Ryan's head tilted to the side but otherwise he didn't move.  

"I just thought we were having a moment, I mean it's not like you've really talked to me the  _entire_ time I've actually been here and I thought hey, progress!" Ryan slowly began to turn around. Jeremy carefully and slowly placed the gun parts back down on the table as he made eye contact. "I'm sorry alright. Please. Just... if you're gunna kill me just do it already because I've had enough of this torturing me bullshit because I don't deserve it. I'm a nice guy and I'm a fucking great gunman and it's not fair!"  

Ryan took a step forward. Jeremy's life flashed before his eyes.  

"That. Was. Brave."  

"Or stupid." Jeremy offered. Ryan nodded.  

"That too."   

And then Jeremy saw the cracks. He was smiling. A real toothy grin. At him. His shoulders where shaking. And then he realized. "Mother fucker."  

The laugh that burst from Ryan was both the most frustrating and satisfying sound he had ever heard.  

"It's not funny!" he protested.

Ryan couldn't stop laughing. Jeremy decided that he wished he was dead.  

"I hate you."  

Ryan was doubled over, his hands on the table edge holding him up. He had to admit it was quite a sight considering that this man was the nightmare people had about the last thing they saw.  

It was pretty funny.  

Jeremy couldn't help it. It started with a smile. Which cracked into a giggle, which turned into a laugh. He threw himself back down into his chair and put his head in his hands and he tried to catch his breath, he could hear Ryan slowly calming across from him and looked up.  

"The guys told me to do it." Ryan offered with a sympathetic shrug, voice still light from laughing.

"Which fuckin guys?"  

"Michael mostly, Gavin also, Jack has a bet on because of course she does."  

"Of course." Jeremy sighed and slouched back in his chair, Ryan sat on the edge of the table and wiped his eyes with another small chuckle. "So, were you ever even mad?"  

Ryan shook his head sympathetically.  

"Not really, but it's nice to know I've still got it."  

"You fuck. Do you know how many horror stories those two assholes told me over the last three days!?" Ryan shook his head and shrugged. "They said that you once ripped a guy's head off with your bare hands."  

"And you believed that?"  

"Yes! Especially when they said you used to train as a merc by hunting wild dogs with nothing but your bare hands and a pocket knife."  

"I would never do that, that's far too much effort." Ryan gave a casual wave away with his hand.

Jeremy threw his hands up, exasperated, with a shake of his head as Ryan gave another small laugh.

"They said you once punched a grenade for fun."  

"Ahh, see now that it's technically true."  

Jeremy's eyes widened and he pulled himself forward, leaning over the table as Ryan smiled back at him, looking far too damn proud of himself.  

"You _punched_ a grenade!?"  

"It was a dare, Michael bet me two grand to do it. He threw it too, Gavin wanted to do it but I said that's worth at _least_ another two. And all I did was punch it, and there was no standoff moment either, I hit the thing and we all ran like hell."  

Ryan chuckled as Jeremy stared at him, jaw practically touching the table.  

"You're a mad man."  

Ryan simply shrugged and smiled.  

"Eh, I do what I can."  

"They said you've killed every man who ever saw your face."  

Ryan pointed at him. "That is also true."  

"Now that's what started it, see I don't know where to begin with you!"  

Ryan stood and for the first time in days as he walked over to him, Jeremy didn't feel threatened. He felt oddly safe. Calm.  

"Okay, you wanna know something about me that _is_  true. No crew to mix things up or twist it around."  

"Yes, please."  

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd done something terrible."  

Jeremy paled, there was that feeling again, creeping in. Only this time it was different, it wasn't the usual feeling of dread or even fear. It was something else. Growing in the pit of his stomach as Ryan came and sat in front of him on the table. He felt... Nervous? Anxious maybe?

Ryan hopped up and perched on the edge bringing one foot up, he sat one foot left swinging as the other steadied him and he lent forward against his bended knee.  

"You wanna know how I lost my family."  

"Oh so that was true too." Ryan gave him a look. "Sorry."  

"Now you can't tell anyone this. I'm only telling you because you did ask and instead I mind tortured you for three days, the others don't get to know this, okay?" Jeremy nodded.   

"I swear, you know I'd let you kill me if I did."  

"I don't know, you put up a pretty good fight there, as sporadic and panicked as it was."  

Jeremy swung at his knee. "Shut up. Tell me your fucking tragic backstory will you."  

Ryan gave a soft chuckle and nodded, Jeremy watched as his smile faded a little.  

"I had a wife. And a kid. And a dog. The whole white picket fence thing." Ryan watched him as he spoke as if to read him emotion for emotion as he carried on. "I wasn't a bad guy back then, not the way we are now technically, I was more or less tech support for the military but they offered me field jobs every now and again. It wasn't a bad life. Good money too."  

Jeremy studied him as he carried on. Ryan's hand twitched by his side and he brought it up to rest on his knee.  

"I was working on some things with them, hacking, basic coding, and I guess I saw too much one day." His voice fell quiet, Jeremy sat forward and on instinct put his hand out, reaching for a way to offer what little comfort he could. "I... I erh-"  

"Ryan. You don't have to." He offered softly with a shake of his head. **"You don't owe me anything, I mean it."**

 **"I don't owe anybody anything."** Ryan countered and Jeremy nodded slowly. "They sent me away for a few weeks to the base in 'Chilliad, said it was vital that nobody knew where I was and I knew my job meant keeping secrets sometimes so I went with it. When I came back...."  

Ryan made a small sound.  

"I came back to ash and dust. I don't know what they did, I don't want to ever know what they did to them but they were gone, everything was gone."  

"Ryan-"  

"I looked everywhere, for something. House fire they said. Put it in the paper as a tragic accident. I tried everything to prove that it was a setup, that it was a lie. That they were out there somewhere."  

Ryan shook his head.  

"The military practically erased me, I lost all ties I had to anything that could help me. I didn't even know what I did or saw to make them turn on me." Jeremy made a point of not asking if he knew now. "I had to find out what happened, I had to and it was driving me crazy." He swallowed thickly and Jeremy took the moment to put his hand on his knee. "So I went back, in the middle of the night... and I just started digging. I dug into what was left... hoping to find them, buried with our home. But there was nothing."  

"I'm so sorry."  

"I lost any part of me that I was after that. I took what I managed to save of them and I buried it far away. It was the only peace I could find. Wasn't long after I put on the mask and ended up here. Took me a while to get used to, did some pretty basic mercenary work for gangs around for a few years, built up a name and that's that."  

Ryan shrugged and gave a small, absent wave of his hand. Jeremy felt a rush of guilt some sailing over him and he took his hand back slowly before sinking back into his chair a little.  

"Ryan I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." he offered sympathetically.

"It's okay-" Ryan tried to brush him off but Jeremy stopped him.

"No, it's not. You didn't have to tell me that, you didn't have to give that to me because I pushed at you before."  

There was a beat of silence and Ryan gave him a pointed look, as if he was trying to psychically pop a message into Jeremy's head.

"Jeremy. You think I'm the kind of guy who gives up his life story to anyone who _pushes_ a little?"  

"No?" he responded quietly, the lack of confidence in the answer was heavy in the quiet room.

"No." Ryan stated sharply. "Besides, now I get, how did you say it? 'Your fucking tragic backstory' now too."

Jeremy almost face palmed, great choice of words there pal. The dude lost his family and you just got it out of him with that. Great line. Good job you jackass. He made a heavy mental note to say sorry for that at a later date.

"Yeah well," he was going for casual. He wasn't sure he was succeeding. "Maybe after this job, if I live, I'll tell you."

"I look forward to it." Ryan responded sincerely.

"I wouldn't, it's pretty lame." he laughed, embarrassed idly picking at the table under his hands, he wasn't lying, his past was pretty plain compared to that. "Nothing against yours I'm sure anyway."

"Well you never know. Could be something I've never heard before."

Jeremy snorted and shook his head, looking up to meet eyes with him. "Yeah it's shocking alright, bet you've never had it worse for sure."

It was a joke, light-hearted in the moment, but there was something in the way Ryan looked at him and smirked that made him nervous.

"Jeremy, I've got worse stories than that."  

His smile was back, Ryan was smiling at him. And Jeremy was back to being scared.  

Oh god, don't ask.  

"How could you  _possibly_  have worse than that?"  

Damn it Jeremy!  

Ryan's smile was brighter now, all teeth again, he was practically beaming as if he hadn't just revealed that his entire normal civilian life came to a hellish fiery end with a crime filled new beginning topping it off.  

"Well," He started so casually Jeremy was almost offended. Ryan moved down from the table and stood beside him, his head tilted to the side with a pause of thought before he smiled down at him. "I  _was_  a professional model once."  

A beat of silence, Then another. Jeremy should have laughed. He should have, then it would have been a joke.   

"You're kidding right."  

Ryan shook his head slowly, arms coming up and crossing against his chest once more as pushed off from the table he began walking away.  

"Nope, I even did a fashion show."  

The Vagabond. Masked terror. Heavy Hitter. Serial Killer. Puncher of Grenades. Said that, out loud, _proudly_.

Jeremy just blinked after him. "That's not real."  

"Well you'll never know, because no one else but you and I knows now."  

Smug. Mother. Fucker.

"I'll tell them, I'll tell them all." Jeremy tried confidently. Tried and failed no less. Ryan paused in the doorway and smiled back at him almost sweetly. Almost.

"We both know you won't survive long enough to even begin telling them."  

"That's not fair. Ryan, no."  

Jeremy stared after him as he left the room casually, eyes lingering on the darkness beyond doorframe even after he was long gone. Off to the sitting room no doubt to update the others. The others who were probably patiently waiting for Ryan to tell them what had been said and done. 

People he would now have to spend the day with, in close proximity. People he'd have to share a car ride with.

Ryan, who he'd have to sit next to on said car ride, for over an hour. 

"Oh. God. No."  

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a series as is much better for tagging as you go along, subscribe to the series if you wanna see more! Each fic will only be one chapter unless stated otherwise.


End file.
